


Yellow

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Triwizard Tournament, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

Cedric smoothed the yellow trim on his robes, his fingers lingering over the badger crest on the breast.

Hufflepuff House was the butt of any number of jokes around the school. Stupid, cowardly, gullible, unremarkable; he’d heard much worse, but that was the general opinion.

But what was intelligence without compassion? 

What use bravery, without some tempering of caution? 

What value did friendship hold without trust in others? 

And why strive to be remarkable, when small deeds could amount to so much more?

Cedric Diggory was a Triwizard Champion, and he was going to show what a Hufflepuff could do.


End file.
